Edge Hog
Edge Hog (also spelled Edgehog) was a silver, box wedge shaped robot armoured in polycarbonate and titanium with aluminium and titanium sides and a titanium pneumatic axe capable of striking 20-25 times at 106 mph initially and self-righting and a small wedge on the front. It possessed good pushing power but was not too reliable. It fought in two UK wars, but lost in the first round in each. It also fought in the New Blood Championship, where it made the heat final, losing to Thor. This robot's name is a pun on hedgehog, along with the names of Kronic the Wedgehog and Wedgehog. It may also be named after its creator, Stephen Egerton who claimed that the main weakness was his own driving. An earlier version of Edge Hog, an invertible wedge shape armed with a circular saw on a moveable boom which was interchangeable with a flipper, failed to qualify for Series 4. It fought Big Pants in its qualifier, but the fight was a draw, and neither robot qualified. Edge Hog also failed to qualify for Series 5, this time armed with an axe, but failed to qualify again after losing to Crushtacean. Robot History Series 6 In its first appearance, Edge Hog faced the 12th seeds Tornado, returning robot Terror-Bull and another newcomer Inshredable. It began by attacking and than being lifted by Terror-Bull. Edge Hog went for Terror-Bull again, before being shoved around a few times by the experienced Tornado. Next, Edge Hog got underneath Inshredable and attacked it, before being shunted by Tornado again. As a result of this, Edge Hog found itself in Matilda's CPZ, and the House Robot attacked it from the rear with her flywheel. Edge Hog took considerable damage to its main back panel, got stuck in reverse, and in the process hit the pit release button. Refbot attempted to free Edge Hog, but failed so it counted the robot out. Extreme 2 Edge Hog participated in the New Blood Championships in Robot Wars Extreme 2. Its axe blows missed Chip many times in Round 1 and Chip caused some damage to their sides, but it managed to land some on RT-81 before getting it jammed in the walker's bodywork. After managing to free its axe, it got attacked by Mr. Psycho and Sir Killalot and seemed to only be moving on one side, but went through to the next round as RT-81 had already been immobilised and counted out. Before round 2, Edge hog had problems with the drive, but these were fixed before the fight, and its next battle was one of its best performances, where Hell's Teeth broke down after Edge Hog had landed a lot of axe blows on the top of it. Then, Edge Hog attacked Dead Metal and caused damage to Sergeant Bash. Edge Hog was then attacked by the house robots on the flame pit but went through anyway. The Heat Final was against the mighty hammer of Thor, who had been in Edge Hog's heat in Series 6. Both robots used their weapons on each other but both missed and hit the arena floor more times than they hit each other. Edge Hog was then pushed into Sir Killalot's CPZ where it was dragged out, spun around and thrown onto its back. Edge Hog managed to self-right but didn't move afterwards which resulted in Refbot counting it out and eliminating it from the New Blood Championship. Series 7 In the first battle of Series 7, Edge Hog faced former champions and 8th seeds Panic Attack, another Welsh robot Mega Morg and another Round 1 drop-out Spin Doctor. It began tentatively, driving into the back of Mega Morg, then axing the top of it. Edge Hog continued to try to attack Mega Morg from its rear, but achieved nothing. By this time, Panic Attack had turned Spin Doctor onto its side, eliminating it. Edge Hog now turned its attention to the former champions. As Refbot counted Spin Doctor out, Mega Morg flipped, then righted Edge Hog. Panic Attack went for the axe-wielding robot next, lifting it and releasing it by the Flame Pit. The two Welsh robots then ganged up on Edge Hog, both lifting it up, and pitting it. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record Edgehog S4.jpg|The Series 4 version of Edge Hog, which failed to qualify EdgeHogDebenham.jpg|The Series 4 version of Edge Hog, armed with a flipper at Debenham Robot Rumble Welsh ComicCon robots.jpg|Edge Hog (far right) on display at Welsh ComicCon in 2014 *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4-5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars finished, Edge Hog continued to compete in various live events, with a fair degree of success, notably finishing as runners-up to Tough As Nails in the 2003 European Championship. Edge Hog later competed in the 2005 UK Championship, losing its only battle to Ripper. Edge Hog was bought by Team Xbotz/Wrexham Wreckers in 2005 and has been heavily revised, internally and externally with new batteries, speed controllers, radio system, pneumatics system, armour and axe. The team fought with Edge Hog in the 2006, 2007 and 2008 Championships with moderate success. It still displays at live events and educational presentations, and does fight from time to time, but does not compete in championship combat events anymore. Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Cheshire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots that bore the English flag